In order to protect the environment and surrounding areas and to avoid an excess amount of waste material, various waste material recovery systems and procedures have been placed into operation. More particularly, this invention is concerned with the recovery of waste material as a result of recycling of empty containers formed of plastic materials.
The present invention has its major applicability for use in centers which are concerned with the distribution of food and other related items. At such distribution centers, the necessity for the collection of empty used containers such as bottles, cans and similar items are to be taken into account and, in particular, the necessity for the distribution center having such recovery systems of providing a renewed supply of the same product.